1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media processing device that processes media, and to a control method of the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices (such as tag and label producers) that produce tags, labels, and other tickets by printing images on a continuous medium and then cutting the medium are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2011-51252.
However, when the media processing device cuts the media and produces tickets as described above, the tickets produced by cutting the media accumulate at the paper exit where the media is discharged, and can interfere with discharging media from the paper exit. When the media processing device is configured to cut the media when commanded by the user while media conveyance is stopped in order to prevent this problem, movement of the media must be prevented while media conveyance is stopped.